


A Promise

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to see Derek but finds Derek and Cora packing. They talk a little, Derek promises to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

Stiles was in Derek's loft. He watched Derek and Cora pack their belongings. "So where are you guys are going?" he asked.

Derek didn't say anything at first. Cora glanced at Derek but went back to her work. Without stopping what he was doing or looking up, Derek finally said, "We won't be gone for long."

Stiles nodded and looked around the loft.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles looked at Derek, who was watching him, but didn't say or do anything.

Derek started to look a little nervous when Stiles was still silent. He gestured between them and explained, "For the way I treated you."

Stiles slowly nodded. There was a lot Stiles could have said but honestly, he didn't want to fight about the past. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I mean, I got my revenge."

When Derek looked confused, Stiles gave him a small grin, "I didn't use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on you the way I did with Cora. I used old-fashioned--" Stiles paused when both siblings exchanged a shocked look and stared at Stiles. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mouth-to-- Why did she need--? Why didn't you say anything before?" Derek demanded.

" _When_ the hell did this happen?"

Stiles' eyes widened. He held up his hand and turned from Derek to Cora. "Oh! You-- you were unconscious. Can we please just forget I said anything? Let's just forget I was even here."

Derek stepped forward with a pinched, conflicted expression on his face.

Stiles stumbled back. "Oh my God, are you going to go protective, older brother on me? I was going to tell you, I swear!"

"Stiles, I can tell you're lying." Derek looked irritated but then he exhaled and said, "I guess I should thank you."

That was why Stiles wasn't going to tell Derek because he didn't want their thanks for doing the right thing. Before he could wave off Derek's thanks, Derek spoke again.

"So Cora got mouth-to-mouth and I got slaps? That was your idea of revenge?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles grimaced but rallied, "Hey, come on. You hurt me. I deserved a little payback. And it's not like-- I did save your life. Two birds and all that."

Derek continued to glare. Cora pressed her lips together to hide her grin as she glanced at Derek. Derek finally rolled his eyes. He shook his head in amusement as he returned to his work.

Stiles slowly exhaled as he finally relaxed.

An hour later, they were all done. Stiles would be leaving first because Derek was waiting for Peter. Derek was going to leave his books with Peter.

Stiles and Cora shook hands as they said goodbye. Then Cora went upstairs leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Stiles felt a little awkward because he wasn't sure what to say to Derek.

"Stiles."

Stiles looked up.

"I will be back. If what Deaton says is true-- You will need all the help you can get."

Stiles thought about what was to come. "Will it get really bad?"

Derek sighed. "This kind of power-- it attracts all supernatural things. But only the ones that want this power for personal gain are dangerous. We can always hope but-- you should be prepared."

Stiles nodded. "What-- what about us?"

Derek didn't say anything. He stepped forward and pressed his forehead against Stiles'. "After I'm back. We'll talk." Derek moved away.

"We could talk _while_ you're away."

Derek turned around again. He grabbed the front of Stiles' shirt and kissed him. Stiles put his hand on the back of Derek's neck and kissed back, not knowing if he'd get another chance again.

Derek pulled away and said, "After. I promise."

Stiles grinned. He turned to leave but Derek stopped him.

"Stiles, wait."

Stiles looked back over his shoulder.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest again, but this time he looked a little worried. "Be careful around the emissaries."

"Still don't trust them?"

"If Deaton really was my mother's emissary, he should have known the location of Nemeton. You shouldn't have had to use that ritual."

Stiles tried to push away the dread that threatened to overwhelm him at those words. The cost of ritual, the darkness, had exacerbated his anxiety. But what Derek said-- it was why Stiles distrusted Deaton too. Druids maintained balance. Did that mean they only cared for the bigger picture? Historically, the value of one person's life was always a minor detail in that picture.

"Just hurry back. Okay?"

Derek nodded and Stiles walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved, loved, loved 312!! What a finale! Can't wait till 3B starts. Someone please tell Jeff Davis that January comes after August. Heehee, I know they've only just started filming the episodes but I really, really want 3B.
> 
> I'm writing a review of 3A, all 12 episodes, and I'll post it to my comm on DW soon: [](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/)**fanfic_by_lizzy**. I won't be posting it here because those kind of meta/non-fiction posts aren't allowed on AO3.


End file.
